narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:JoePlay
Re:Request for help First of all, welcome. Secondly, thank you for answering so quickly. Well then...let's start, shall we? You may say that this wiki is in good shape, but in my eyes it's quite far from this one, which I am trying to model the italian wiki after. In order to somehow reach that level, I made some moves. * Ask for a "Shared Image Repository" with the english version. This way, we can use their images while at the same time giving them merit for uploading these files, since most of the time the images here are just "stolen" from the english wikia. * I've been trying to get some good templates. With some expert coders' help, I managed to create several templates that are, in my eyes, quite satisfying. However, there's quite too much CSS in there, despite the templates being identical to each other. Also, there are some functions in the english ones that I've been trying to replicate, but to no avail. * I'd like to modify the wiki's design a bit, making it look like this one. * I'm planning to edit the Main Page to make it look more appealing. There may be various other things, but I think these ones are more important.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:55, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) : Shared Image Repository: that was quick, thanks! How does it work, by the way? * If you can put all these templates' stuff in the CSS, please do (it would definitely clean the code a lot). What I was trying to copy-paste from the english templates is basically their simplicity. For example, there one can just use commas to separate different values for parameters, and at the same time the template automatically puts the page in various categories based on the values. Here, one would have to put and between each value, and it might sound difficult for new users. (example: EN |Colours=Grey, Pink, Yellow; IT |Colours= ). * There's also one thing in the english wiki that caught my attention. It is the "form" of the pages (the command "edit with form"), but I don't think it can be done here since there isn't #forminput. * About the Naruto Answers Wiki, all I would be interested in is the screen (the image), plus a logo much like the one on the english wikia, maybe with a Italian flag behind, or, who knows, maybe with the italian colours in the writing! But let me handle the logo please! * About the Main Page, I actually had some ideas, but never really worked on it. I'll try to show you a rough draft of them by tomorrow. Meanwhile, thanks for the work!--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:14, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Something's weird with the background. All I see is black. I understood how the Shared Image Repository works, and it's pretty useful. About the Semantic MediaWiki, I was told that there were important bugs and as such I won't ask for it. I will make it so that at least certain parameters won't require the stuff.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:26, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) Now I see the background just fine, thanks. By the way, I noticed that you modified the CSS for the thumbnails as well, and I'm thankful. But is there a way to "hide" the name of the user who uploaded the image?--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:55, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) :I understand. Where should I upload the image that I created for the logo? Also, there's something that's bugging me. The images from the english wiki are already licensed, but is it enough? For the Fair use stuff, I mean…--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:28, mag 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I uploaded the wordmark, but it seems it'll take a while before it can be seen. I tried uploading a favicon as well, but I can't seem to find a way to create the correct kind of file needed, despite having Photoshop. Also, how do I modify the Welcome message for new users?--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:04, mag 8, 2014 (UTC)